


Breathe.

by Ender_Pendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Pendragon/pseuds/Ender_Pendragon
Summary: Inhale. Feel your ribs expand and your lungs, as feisty as they are, press against their cage. Lashing out blindly attempting to receive the life giving substance we call air.





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I decided to make exist. An experience of mine

Inhale. Feel your ribs expand and your lungs, as feisty as they are, press against their cage. Lashing out blindly attempting to receive the life giving substance we call air. They greedily grab and pull oxygen into your being, they give life, extending it. Wait a few seconds, you’re focusing on breathing, nothing else. Release. The cage that is your ribs press your lungs back, shoving them back into their place. Your lungs unable to hold the changed air any longer reluctantly release it, the air changed, the life taken from it. Your lungs scream for more air, how dare you make them release it? How dare you. They need that.  
Your thoughts start screaming again, inhale. They’re screaming and fighting each other just to be heard, exhale. Its a whirlwind, a storm, they won’t quiet, inhale. Everything is much too bright, too loud, colors too much, exhale. You know your hands are shaking, why? There isn’t a reason, inhale. They’re soaked in sweat, trembling, fearful, exhale.   
Closed eyes, a back pressed against the wall, dread, incoherent thoughts. You vaguely remember what you’re supposed to do. You can’t manage it, it’s too much. The trembling, fearful, and panicked hands reach up and cover your ears. Too loud. Too much. No more. So much. How? The wall’s cold embrace. Focus on it? Its angry, hard, unforgiving, yet somehow open. After all it’s letting you stay. Perhaps it’s pity.   
Something is coming! Nails dig into the skin, you don’t want to hear it. It rattles your brain. Its Loud. LOUD! You want to scream at it. You want to hide from it. Your mouth is padlocked, words don’t make sense anymore. NO MORE. NONE.  
The sounds stop in front of you. The thing offers quiet reassurances. Reaching out. You want it to stop, but continue. Attempting communication. Its garbled meaningless nothing. Hurts your ears. Nails start to draw blood. You can’t. Too much. Still there. Why?   
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You have to breathe it says. You comply. Why? You trust them. Thats why. Familiar voice. Eyes slowly flutter open, scared of the sights, of being overwhelmed. They spot a friendly face. Focus.


End file.
